Minibus
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: this is... just Yagami Light


**Author's**: Inspirasi dari sebuah artikel liar yang baru-baru ini dibaca.

**Genre**: General

* * *

><p><strong>Minibus<br>**

**_-this is... just Yagami Light-_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yagami Light menegakkan tubuh dan melirik diam-diam ke sekelilingnya. Minibis itu berpenumpang tujuh orang. Wanita empat puluh-an bersama anak laki-lakinya yang sedang mengoceh rewel setengah merajuk duduk di kursi palig depan, dua orang gadis SMU di kursi ketiga di sebelah kanan, pria paruh baya yang sedang memperhatikan jendela di kursi tengah, seorang wanita usia tiga puluh-an dan seorang anak laki-laki belasan tahun di ujung belakang.<p>

Setelah mengakhiri pengamatan singkatnya, Light langsung sibuk mencari tempat duduknya sendiri.

Supir menyerukan sesuatu yang teredam suara berisik mesin bis. Anak kecil di bangku depan kini melolong seperti serigala gila. Salah satu gadis SMU di tengah dengan sengaja memperlihatkan muka sebalnya. Si pria paruh baya hanya melirik sekilas kea rah si ibu yang kini sedang panik menenangkan anaknya dan setelah itu dia kembali memperhatikan sesuatu yang tampaknya menarik di luar sana.

Sebuah penjabaran ilmiah melintas tiba-tiba di kepala Light. Mengingatkan bahwa ia harus pergi ke _grocery store_ sebelum pulang nanti.

Suara si anak kini telah hilang dari kepala Light. Sebenarnya anak itu masih meraung-raung, hanya saja pemuda bermata tajam itu kini telah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Mungkin sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sebuah teori tentang lalat pada mentega roti. Desingan lalat berputar di lingkaran kutub… horizon itu berwarna ungu, memecah diceraikan sayap lalat yang bergumam… dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi…

Lalat tadi telah terbang menghilang.

.

"Jangan bergerak."

Desingan si lalat ungu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Light sebal karena rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyeruak keningnya, membenturkan kenyamanan berlogika dalam pantai pikiran yang tenang… dan setelah menyabet keningnya asal-lalu, ia memalingkan matanya ke depan sana.

Di ujung sana—di belakang pintu masuk bis—seorang pria berbadan besar memblokir pintu bis. Pria besar itu menutup pintu dan memamerkan sebuah senjata laras pendek kepada semua penumpang.

Si supir tersentak kaget bukan main dan beberapa penumpang berteriak kecil mencicit. Si gadis SMU menyerukan nama Tuhan tiga kali. Dengan mata membelalak selebar piringan DVD.

"Jangan ada yang panik. Saya hanya akan mengambil beberapa barang saja…" si pria besar berkata.

Pria itu berpakaian sangat kasual. Kemeja dan jas luar yang berwarna gelap. Usianya kira-kira tiga puluhan. Di pundaknya sebuah tas besar terlampir setengah terbuka.

"Biar cepat, sekarang semua serahkan dompet dan telepon seluler! Jika ada yang berbaik hati serahkan emas yang anda pakai di telinga atau leher anda!"

Pria itu mulai melangkah di tengah bis, memulai terornya pada penumpang paling dekat; si ibu dan si anak yang rewel. Dengan misterius, lolongan si anak kini tidak lagi terdengar.

"Hei kemarikan ponsel dan dompetmu!" bentaknya pada si ibu yang bergidik keras. "Supir! Jangan belok kanan, terus saja!" teriaknya lagi pada si supir seraya sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang ke arah si supir yang kini setengah melamun setengah kagok.

Ibu itu memberikan apa yang diminta oleh si pria besar tanpa suara. Si pria besar dengan cepat memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasnya yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Kemudian tak lama ia datang kepada Light. Ia mengerutkan kening tanda tak senang karena melihat Light yang tampak tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasinya.

"Kamu, serahkan ponsel dan—"

"Pulang saja Pak."

Si pria besar tertegun. Bukan hanya karena Light membalas perkataannya, tapi ia kaget karena ada yang berani memotong perkataannya.

"Mau mati, kamu?" ancamnya.

"Pak, lebih baik anda dengarkan saya. Sebentar lagi bis ini akan menuju kemacetan… jika anda tinggal di sekitar sini, anda pasti tahu kalau jalur ini tetap akan mengarah ke komplek perkantoran. Dan di jam seperti ini di daerah itu akan padat sampai jam enam sore nanti. Kemudian, senjata yang anda arahkan pada saya dengan tangan gemetar itu bukanlah senjata berperedam, jika anda meletuskan satu tembakan saja maka seluruh orang di luar sana segera akan mendengarnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, walau anda mengancam membajak bis ini sambil berlari dikejar polisi, tetap saja anda tidak akan bisa lolos di akhir… karena… lihat saja tangan anda… gemetar seperti orang bodoh… anda bahkan tidak bisa makan menggunakan tangan gemetar seperti itu, apalagi menembak… oh ya… coba saya lihat sini, sepertinya itu bahkan bukan senjata asli…"

Si pria menjauhkan senjatanya. Mukanya merah dan matanya berair. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Light belum berhenti berkicau.

"Kemudian… jika anda—entah dengan keberanian darimana—berhasil menembak saya atau salah satu penumpang lain… anda tetap tidak akan bisa lolos dari polisi… saya rela ko mati daripada anda menghancurkan hidup anda sendiri… jadi…" Light melipat tangannya dan megangkat salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada kaki lainnya, menyambung, "sebaiknya jika ingin membajak bis, usahakan jangan mengambil bis jalur perkotaan… kalau bisa ambillah bis malam atau bis jalur luar kota… lagipula, belajarlah mengertak orang dan kendalikan tangan anda jangan sampai gemetar… itu yang paling penting…"

Si pria melotot. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

"Sudah melototnya… sana pergi… dan jangan lupa kembalikan ponsel dan dompet si ibu di kursi depan… kasihan dia… mengurus anaknya saja ia sudah stress, apalagi jika harus mengurus surat-surat berharga yang ada di dompetnya dan harus membeli sebuah ponsel baru… kecuali jika memang ia dengan iklas memberikan beberapa ribu Yen pada anda, tapi kembalikan saja dompetnya…"

Tidak ada lima menit, si pria sudah membentak supir untuk membuka pintu bis dan keluar dengan hentakan marah setelah-tentu saja-mengembalikan ponsel dan dompet si ibu dengan kasar.

Terjadi suasana diam yang kaku dalam beberapa detik. Semua mata memandang Light dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

Si ibu bangkit dari tempatnya dan langsung mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat tak terhitung pada Light. Light tersenyum kecut dan bis-pun kembali berjalan dalam damai.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan deruan si lalat ungu kembali mengaliri telinga Light.

Suaranya kini bercampur dengan suara lenguhan anak kecil entah dari mana… si lalat terbang melingkari sebuah sendok… sebuah sungai berwarna emas mengaliri sendok tersebut… kemudian sebuah langkah kaki…

"Light-kun?"

Light kembali harus kehilangan si lalat ungu… ia mendongak dan menatap wajah tirus seseorang.

"Ryuzaki?"

Si Ryuzaki ini dengan muka cuek mengambil tempat di sebelah Light.

"Aku ingin membeli pegusir lalat… sekarang di kantor banyak sekali lalatnya…"

"Oh…" Light tidak sadar mengucapkan kata 'oh'-nya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku dari kampus… jika kau lupa, kau sendiri juga sedang kuliah kan? Kenapa kau absen terus?"

"Aku cuma cuti… nanti juga masuk lagi…"

"Pembohong…"

Ryuzaki terdiam.

"Bosan ya…"

"Kasus tidak ada kemajuan?" tanya Light

"Selain fakta bahwa aku mencurigaimu sebagai pelakunya… tidak. Tidak ada kemajuan selama ini."

"Oke…"

"Kita harus lakukan sesuatu yag seru, Light-kun… puny ide?" tiba-tiba Ryuzaki berbisik dramatis.

Light tampak berpikir dengan serius sampai kemudian dengan muka ceria berkata pelan, "Ayo kita bajak bis…"

Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan datar.

Light bersumpah bahwa tatapan Ryuzaki itu mirip sekali seperti tatapan mata si lalat ungu yang terbang mengelilingi roti mentega.

**Minibus - End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's:<strong> Thanx for read and review.


End file.
